Legend of Zelda: Home Comfort
by Boyfromvalley
Summary: A simple night spent in one's home to recuperate leads to a slight development in Link and Midna's relationship.


**Some people may have probably seen this posted on along with other adult themed stories I've written. However this one features no scenes of intimacy as I originally intended to feature all that stuff in future chapters that I never wrote and probably never will as I'm too focused on my Bioshock ones.**

**Still one chapter alone I feel the story holds up and after correcting various mistakes and altering some of the paragraphs and sentences I decided to post it here. This is a Link/Midna pairing so enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA, LEGEND OF ZELDA IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO AND THIS IS A FAN WORK WITH NO INTENTION TO PROFIT FROM. **

HOME COMFORT

Night had fallen over the Ordon province yet the evening silence was broken by the sound of hooves galloping though the grounds as a horse rode towards the village. The animal stopped just before the village entrance and approached a large tree which had built at the top a house; home to the rider who rode upon its back.  
He dismounted and led the horse round the corner of the tree towards a small stable built to shelter the steed. The rider was a male appearing to be seventeen years of age, he carried on his back a sword and shield that showed signs of recent use in combat.  
He had short blond hair and sharp blue eyes that for the moment showed signs of weariness and fatigue as the last few days had been nothing but struggle and hardships in his quest to save his land.  
His clothes gave signs of battles he had fought and injuries he had received, none life threatening. Yet his whole body had been pushed too its limits and so it ached with strain and near exhaustion.  
At nights when he needed rest and sleep he would be deprived of a soft warm bed and a safe secure room and would be forced to rough it somewhere out in the cold or seek shelter in what cave or dwellings he could find.

Unbeknownst to all say a few, he possessed an unnatural but mystical means that greatly aided him in his quest. This was the ability to shed his human form and don the one of a feral beast; a wolf. As one he could cover further grounds and run at a faster pace than a man. His senses were heightened and he could track by scent and burrow as well.

But best of all it allowed him to adapt well to life out in the wild which made it more tolerable for him and his secret partner in all this. But still he preferred the certain luxuries in life he had taken for granted.  
When it came to food… well that was a matter best left unknown as he climbed the ladder and ascended.

Once inside he locked the door and lit a lantern to lighten the room, the first thing he did then was to remove his sword, shield and any other weaponry or equipment he carried and placed them in a corner out of his way. He lit a fire in his fire place to warm the room and sat down in his arm chair while he began to remove his boots, allowing his feet to breath for the first time in a few days.  
He removed his green tunic, cap, mail chain armour and anything else that covered his chest; leaving nothing but the trousers he still wore. After putting his feet up on a nearby stool and taking a few sips from a mug of water he had prepared a few minutes ago, he lay back in his chair and took a deep breath as he finally relaxed.  
He felt the weight of his eye lids and chose to rest them for a little while before retiring to his bed, yet he was contempt with remaining in his chair through the whole night next to the fire. He noticed how poor his hygiene was; in his quest there was little or no time or opportunity to bathe. The sweat of battle and an opponent's blood spilt all over his body gave him a unpleasant odour.  
A warm bath seemed so good to him now; not to mention a hot meal too. But tired as he was he knew it could wait until the morning. With that final thought he settled in the chair and attempted to drift off in to a slumber.  
Sadly, his plans for a comfortable night in would be disrupted. He wasn't in his beast form, yet despite his closed eyes experience had made it possible for him to always sense her presence.  
He was contempt with just ignoring her and hoping she'd believe he was asleep. But he knew she wasn't buying it and eventually the endless staring was all he could bare. He opened his eyes and nudged his head in her direction, making a short sigh.  
He looked at her, his partner and ally in all this. The mischievous imp stood there in mid air, with a sort of stern and taunting smug look on her face.

She was something of an odd thing to look at, like nothing he had ever seen before in his life. She was no bigger than a small child and wore no clothing which exposed the shape of her whole body. Her chest had what appeared to be a small pair of developing breasts yet breasts with no nipples; say for a small lump on each one that gave the impression of them.  
Her stomach was flat with an exposed bellybutton, but her most noticeable feature was her large curvy thighs. The top-half of her legs were sort of stubby but as they reached down to her knees they slimmed out and along with the thighs gave her an impressive hour-glass form often sort in many women.  
The lower half of her legs was very slim and on each end she had the most petite feet, yet she had no toes or toenails. Her arms were very long, yet very slim and slender allowing her delicate hands to almost reach her knees when standing straight.  
One thing Link noticed about her was when it came to her hairless crotch, beneath it there was no sign of any female genitals, leaving nothing but featureless skin.  
For her head; it was slightly larger than what would have been the right proportional size for her type of body. And yet it wasn't too large and seem to fit perfectly on that type of body form.  
Despite not wearing any clothing she did however wear on her head a large stone-like crown that covered much of her head. Sprouting out from the top and hanging over the back appeared to be her hair that was long and tied in a pony-tail, every strand of it was orange yet it faded out to yellow at the ends of it.  
On the front top of the crown was fitted a large U shaped stone slab with chiselled line patterns that was larger than her in width and nearly as big as her in size. How she could ever stand up straight even in mid air with that thing on her head was a mystery to Link. For that matter; how the hell did he manage when carrying both on his back?  
Dropping down from the front of the crown was a stone plate with strange patterns on it that completely covered her left eye. Cracks on the edge of it indicated that a larger part had been broken off that would have completely concealed her whole face but left most of it exposed.  
When it came to her face it appeared human and had a sort of child-like fairness; her eyes were yellow with red blood like irises. Her ears were also elfin but far longer.  
Her skin had a smooth leather feel that had a sort rough shine from the light. Her whole skin colour was much a rich black that covered much of her body. The rest of it was chalk white and began from her face. It covered her nose, cheeks and mouth and continued down her neck leaving a streak of white between her black breasts.  
It spread out around her stomach, stopping at her sides and just above her crotch. But then led across the right side of her body, covering most of her right leg; say for the upper inner side that was black. It finally stopped at her back leaving a small circular pattern just above her firm buttocks.  
Finally on all arms, legs and ears she had what appeared to be tattoos of some kind. They were all mostly just patterns of sharp lines and circles that resembled those sculpted in the stone crown she wore. They were all green but in the dark gave off an eerie glow.

His unconcerned weary expression muttered only one response to her "What?"  
"Oh sorry, did I wake you!" she replied with sarcasm.  
"What do you want now 'Midna'?" was the imps name.  
"Oh nothing Link!" was the boys name "I'm just thinking that coming back here has not only taken us far from our next goal but is a pointless waste of time."  
There was a brief pause before Link spoke "Are you serious?" there was a hint of annoyance in his voice "In case you haven't noticed the last few days have been a real struggle for me, if not bloody driving me to the point of death. Kill me if I just want to rest for one night in the safety and comfort of my own home and hopefully get my strength back with a warm meal and a relaxing bath for my aching joints."  
"Oh sorry again!" she criticized "I didn't realize the great hero needed to come home every time he got a booboo on him," she then added with a nauseating baby-tone "Just what have you been through that makes you think you've earned a short break?"  
Link managing to keep his cool took a deep breath "First of all I'm not taking a break from my quest. I'm just here to recuperate for a day or two.  
Secondly coming here is a great way for me to restock on supplies, as well as to check my equipment, sword and shield. Not to mention allowing my horse to rest herself from the endless roaming back and forth through this land."  
Link looked at her still floating on the open air. Her arms that were pressed against her side were then folded in front of her chest as she listened to him continue.  
"And as for an answer to your question; I've been on the move for the last couple of days either on foot or on all fours with you and that damn thing you wear riding on my back."  
Link took a pause before he continued "I've had to cross a desert by myself under the scorching sun with god knows what shooting out of the sand at me. I've been chased by those damn green-skinned sons of bitches and those damn smelly boars they ride. They either shoot arrows at me, try to bludgeon me with their damn clubs or just run me down." A look of frustration was now forming in his face as he began to let out the bitterness of how he felt of what he had to endure in this quest "I've been stabbed, slashed, bitten, beaten, battered and even burnt. I've had my blood spilt and my foes spilt all over me as well as their guts.  
I've had to rough it out in the damn cold and sometimes under the damn rain, and what ever food I have I always share with you. Even if it means me having to go without." He then stood up and approached her while pointing at the faint scars on his body, she did not move or show any change in her expression "I'd show you the damn cuts, bruises, scars, burns and even the damn 'booboos' from all those fights I've been in but there's hardly anything to show as I've been fortunate to have a potion or two to heal me and if not apply treatment my self with no help from you. But despite that I still ache and hurt inside and out from it all.  
And what do get for it all, nothing but cheek and criticism from you and constant nagging of how I should be getting round to this or why aren't I heading to there and that."  
Link stood before her staring deep in to her one visible eye with fury in his. Despite her calm and serious posture her eye was wide open and starring back at Link's with no fury or anger of its own. Link however turned away, the fire in his eyes going out and leaving nothing but exhaustion in him as he walked back to his chair "So I'm asking you Midna, please just get off my back and let me rest, okay?"  
He sat back down in his chair and hung his head in shame, unhappy at his little tantrum in front of her. Regardless of how he felt there was no excuse for his behaviour, no matter how insensitive or selfish she could be she didn't deserve that he thought.  
"Hey," he looked up at Midna who stood before him, barely resting her feet on his lap. The serious smug look she always had on her face was gone, replaced with an apologetic and sympathetic one. She moved her hand towards Link's face and caressed the side "I'm sorry Link; I guess I've taken you too much for granted. I mean you do a lot and endure the worst for it, and usually by your self."  
Link smiled "That's not true; you do give me helpful advice. And always when I'm a beast you're always by my side."  
"Yeah! That's true," Midna smiled back at him "I guess you don't do all the work after all," her smug attitude was starting to return.  
"What ever," Link replied rolling his eyes. He then noticed her yawning and her eyelids starting to close "Looks like I'm not the only who's tired."  
"Yeah," Midna yawned while covering her mouth with her hand "You wouldn't happen to have some place I could sleep for the night?"  
"Well there's my bed over there you could sleep in," Midna looked in the direction Link pointed too, but then had a change of thought on the matter.  
"Actually…" She turned to face him but looked away while holding her hands behind her back as she felt somewhat embarrassed at what she was about to ask "I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight?"  
"Huh?" was Link's response.  
Midna could see the confused look on his "I don't mean 'that' you idiot, I mean just…" all she could do was blush with further embarrassment and so turned away "Just forget it; I'll sleep on the bed."  
She tried to float away but Link reached out and grabbed her "Hey, hey… wait a minute, I know that's not what you meant," he pulled her back on to his lap, she did not look up at him so he gently turned her head towards his and looked her again in to her eye; this time with out any rage "Course you can sleep with me, I'll get a cushion for your head and the blanket for both of us."  
"You really mean it Link?" she asked "You don't mind letting a hideous little thing like me kipping with you tonight?"  
"Hideous? I wouldn't say you are hideous."  
"I'm not beautiful either, so don't say that I am because I don't want pity alright."  
"Okay, I won't say that you beautiful…" The word he had chosen, best described the appearance of the little imp "I'd say you're… 'Adorable'."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Damn right."  
"Thanks," making no verbal response, she lunged forward at Link with her arms opened and embraced him, while shedding a single tear.  
Link made one simple response to it "Ouch!"  
Midna realized then she unintentionally hit him in the face with her stone crown and immediately pulled away to see a red mark on Link's face, she tried hard not to laugh but to no avail "Haha… Sorry."  
Link rubbed the red spot on his face and was not at all amused "Hey! If you want to sleep with me tonight you better take that thing off!"  
After letting loose another mild chuckle Midna placed both her hands on each side of the crown and with no effort or struggle easily slid the huge thing off her head. As it floated in the air, Link realized that she probably made it levitate the whole time. Hence; how she was able wear the heavy head-wear.  
Finally with a twirl of her fingers the crown shot up in to the air and shrank out of existence. Link stared in amazement while Midna looked at him with her usual smug expression; this time with both red eyes.  
"Impressed?" she proudly asked.  
"Yeah, what else can you do?"  
"Oh, you'll find out soon," as she approached him she then stopped and sort of withdrew"Do me a favour tomorrow Link?"  
"What?" he asked.  
"Do have a bath, you smell almost as bad as when you're a wolf," she closed her nostrils with her fingers "And that's probably the only reason I'm putting up with it tonight."  
"Oh you're a fine one to talk," Link answered back "When is the last time you bathed, and believe me you smell, I don't need to be a wolf to follow that scent."  
"Why! you!" Midna darted straight for Link, but no hostility was intended as Link just laughed at her feeble attempts to punish him.

A short while had passed and Midna lay cradled like a child in Link's arms with her head resting in the pillow he provided. Link tossed the last of the logs that would keep the fire burning through most of the night.  
Before grabbing the blanket nearby, he looked at her lying in his arms while resting her eyes. She opened them and looked at him; giving the same response he had done earlier "What?"  
"You know you're a lot more adorable when you're not wearing that damn thing on your head."  
"Thanks but could you please knock-off the sappy talk and cover me with the blanket."  
"Sure thing," as Link reached for the nearby blanket he felt the touch of Midna's fingers caressing the bare abs of his bare chest. He looked at her face and saw how she seemed fascinated but also impressed at Link's fine physic. She then stopped after realizing he was watching her "Umm… What are you doing?"  
"Oh… I was… Um…" she looked away, trying desperately to think of an excuse "I was examining one of the scars you had on your chest from battle. It's healing quite nicely but still a terrible thing to happen to you," She couldn't see Link's face but she doubt that he bought her excuse. She had to admit, she did find his physique fascinating. Never in her life had she ever encountered anyone in her realm like it.  
Plus the more she spent with Link the more he appeared handsome to her despite not being a Twili.  
Link however not convinced by her story simply covered her and himself with the blanket. The two lay there in the chair, huddled together, each feeling the others body warmth.  
Finally before both nodded off, Midna turned to Link one final time "Hey Link."  
"Yes?"  
"How about we both take a bath tomorrow, at least we won't have to complain about the other's smell."  
"Well the village has its own bath house; it'll be a good way to relieve some stress."  
"That's good," Midna then stared at Link's face as though something had caught her eye "Hey come a little close, there's something on your face."  
"Really, what's that?" as he leaned forward following her instruction, she showed signs of hesitation and nervousness. As soon as Link's face was close enough, she acted.  
Link never saw it coming, before he realized what was happening; Midna wrapped her arms around his head, she lifted her head up and brought her lips in to contact with his.


End file.
